redw_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kong Rong
Kong Rong was a former strategist of Wei who defected and joined Ti Xiang E when he rebelled. He also served in command of his army after his death in Kai Province and played an important role in putting down Mao Xing's rebellions. He then served under Ti Xiang and Ti Xu during their rule until his death in battle at Shouchun. Early Life Kong Rong was born in A.D. 200 in Xu Province, specifically Xiapi. From the age of 12, he began to show the signs of a tactician for the Yan Tribe. In A.D. 217, Cao Cao sent Jia Xu to lead an attack on the Yan Tribe. Kong Rong's strategies managed to repel Jia Xu's assault. The following month, Guo Jia led an assault on the Yan Tribe The tribesmen were all slaughtered, except for Kong Rong, who exhausted every strategy he could to try and escape. However, when Guo Jia cornered him, he was invited to join Wei. Kong Rong was quick to start denying the invitation, but changed his mind seeing as he had no other option. In A.D. 232, Kong Rong had become a great strategist for Wei and served over guarding the region of Liangdong, along with his two retainers; Ping Kou and Xia Je. Major Battles [[Battle of Liangdong|''Battle of Liangdong]]' (A.D. 240)' In A.D. 240, Ti Xiang E and his family rebelled against Wei and invaded Liangdong. Kong Rong sought this as a chance to pay vengeance on Wei for the Yan Tribe, and sent a message to Ti Xiang E, revealing a strategy to help them win the battle. With his strategy in deploy, Liangdong Castle was surrounded, and opened after Kong Rong defected. [[Battle of Lian Sheng|Battle of Lian Sheng]]' (A.D. 241)' In A.D. 241, Ti Xiang E invaded Kuzhou Province with little success and returned to Lian Sheng to recover. Chen Qun and Xin Pi pursued the army to Lian Sheng. Chen Qun led boats to the main fortress, but was forced to retreat on the byroad due to Kong Rong's catapults destroying his boats. Ultimately, the Wei Army was driven back. [[Battle of Liou Forest|Battle of Liou Forest]]' (A.D. 243)' In. A.D. 243, Sun Shangxiang led an assault to Liou Forest to recapture Kai Province. Kong Rong knew that his men were outnumbered by her forces. Officers such as Xia Je and Bao Zu argued that they should retreat while they still can, while others such as Bian Xing and Dan Han Ye argued that they can stand and fight. Kong Rong ultimately sided to remain and fight against the Wu Forces. Luckily for him, Sun Shangxiang was no strategist and had a lack of tacticians that could match Kong Rong's intellect. The main forces of the army assaulted Kong Rong's main camp in large numbers, but were wiped out by ambush units and alabrest that surrounded the camp. Kong Rong then lured out another assault force led by Sun Shangxiang towards his main camp by sending her a letter of taunting. This enraged her and left her main camp defenseless, allowing for Bian Xing and his men to sneak around and launch a pincer attack on them from behind, allowing her to be defeated where she barely escaped capture until she was pardoned by Kong Rong. Mao Xing later engaged him in an argument for allowing her to live, which led to a tear in their trust, and ultimately led to Mao Xing's Rebellions. [[Mao Xing's Rebellion|Mao Xing's Rebellion]]' (A.D. 243-246)''' Kong Rong participated as the commander of his army to stop Mao Xing in each rebellion.Category:Playable Quang Officers Category:Male Quang Officers Category:Quang Leaders Category:Quang Grand Generals